Midnight Drunkness
by Cassandra Raie
Summary: Sakura is drunk, stumbles to Kakashi's house and well things happen when one isnt in their right mind, KAKASAKU! no flames - first one-shot


It was the middle of the night in Konoha and all was quiet. Children and families were peacefully asleep and everyone was off the streets and safe in their houses. A small dark figure could be made out, crossing a park that by day was filled with happy and playing children, but by night was dead and empty.

Everything remained still a quiet as the figure crept along a residential street, trying to make their way back home, although, little did they realise, they were on the wrong side of town.

CRASH!!

"Shit!" then everything fell silent again, like nothing had happened. A pink haired Kunoichi could be seen lying on the ground clutching her newly bruised shin, a bin and all its contents spread out along the side of the road.

A light came on in the house she was currently stationed outside of. She panicked and decided she had two options, she could get up and attempt to limp away before anyone saw her, or she could just lie there half asleep, she decided that lying there was the best options, she was way to lazy to move. The door opened and a familiar face emerged.

"Funny" came a rather unamused voice. "I'm sure I heard a giant swearing possum out here, knocking over my garbage can, not a seemingly drunk ex-student."

She was still staring up at her old sensei with the same shocked expression she had been wearing for a while now, she then grinned mischievously. "Maybe I am a possum" she replied. Not making much sense. "Hmm… a possum with the ability to transform, that's different" he said smirking. Kakashi then walked over to her, picking her up bridal style. "Ok, possum, time for bed I think" he then carried her into his house, shutting the door behind him. He sighed realising that he would have to clean up the mess in the morning.

He carried her up the stairs towards the second floor of his house when he felt movement in his arms he looked down wondering what she was doing. "Mmm… warm" he heard her say before she snuggled into him closer sighing. He smirked realising just how drunk she was, looks like he will be sleeping on the couch tonight.

Perhaps if Sakura was more aware and alert she would have noticed that Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask. His clearly defining features shone in the moonlight, the scar that was usually hidden, could just be seen pocking out from under his headband. His nose was in perfect proportion with the rest of his face. And his lips, oh, his beautiful lips, they were thin, but plump, perfect for kissing, pale and luscious, curved into a mischievous smirk. But of course she was to drunk to notice, or really care, all she was interested in was bed. He reached the top of the stairs and walked down the hallway towards a door, kicking it open. He gently placed her on the bed and started to pull the blankets over her. She looked up at him with a sweet smile plastered on her delicate lips.

Although Kakashi wouldn't admit it to anyone, he had some feelings for the kunoichi, feelings that he wasn't too proud of, he had just recently realised that he was falling for her and the forbidden fruits she seemed to carry with her. She had grown up to become an amazingly beautiful woman. He sighed telling her to go to sleep; he turned on his heel ready to leave when she spoke to him again.

"Where are you going to sleep?" she asked a bit confused

"On the couch" he said emotionlessly.

Instantly she felt bad for kicking the man out of his bed, even if all the alcohol was swimming around her veins, she still had some control over her actions and thoughts, just not many.

As if to prove that theory she called out to him before she realised what she was saying or doing "wait" he stopped and looked at her from over his shoulder.

_Stupid hormones_ she thought to herself. Ever since she had become part of 'Team Kakashi' and his equal instead of his student, she had realised things about him, things like the way he moved and how he talked. She had been thinking about him more and more, until she came to the conclusion that she liked him. She wasn't in love with him, but the feelings were still there.

"Stay up here with me" she said looking innocent "I wont bite" she smirked slightly at her own statement. Then he continued walking till he was out the door.

_Well now I look like an idiot_ she thought to herself until he walked back in with another blanket. He fixed up the blanket and laid down on the other side of the bed.

Now Sakura Haruno is the kind of person that when she is drunk she tends to tell the truth about anything and everything that pops into her head and does anything she would normally be to shy to do.

Tonight for instance while he was lying there staring at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the worlds, she rolled over and put her head on his chest, snuggling into him. He was completely taken a back by this, and it took him a while to realise what she was doing. He slowly put one of his hands on her head, playing with her pink hair. "mmm" was all she could get out, the warmth and feeling of lying there like that was better then she ever imagined, she decided to soak it up, realising that she probably wont remember a thing in the morning.

"Kakashi?" she asked. He was a little shocked at this, it was the first time she hadn't called him sensei.

"Mm?" he asked wondering what was wrong

"I really like you" then she lent up and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled back waiting for a reaction, he then grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for another kiss, deeper, and filled with passion. They broke away and lay there on the bed together. They had been lying there for about an hour just enjoying each others company.

Then it hit her, like a ton of bricks. She couldn't believe how stupid she was.

"Kakashi" she said, almost harshly "you're not wearing your mask"

* * *

**AN -- haha you thought she was gonna be mad or something didnt you.  
well i know its kind of stupid and lame and what not, but its my first one shot and my first KAKASAKU fic and ive only done one other story other than this, and well i just plain suck. haha.**

**i might do a sequal to it if i get enough reviews tho, ill make it like the next morning when she wakes up and flips out cause she cant remember anything and is in Kakashi's bed lying in his arms, i mean i would probably flip out too. **

****

**also i know sakura is kinda out of character and what not, but its kinda hard when shes drunk, i tried my best.**

**anyway. criticism is welcome, ideas and pairings are also good, im gonna start doing more one-shots and stuff so give me your couple ideas and ill see what i can think of. **

**CHA!  
****PEACE DUDESS**


End file.
